


My Savior

by DerpyPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Depression, Groping, Intense Kissing, M/M, Romance, implied sex, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPotato/pseuds/DerpyPotato
Summary: Arthur had fallen in love with a man - older than him by a couple of years - and hadn't realized how bad of a choice it was until a week or so after he had let him have his way with him. The man truly was a wolf in sheep's clothing.





	

I groaned and then whimpered as he slammed me against the wall, causing me to hit my head hard. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I could tell he was about to go crazy so I said the one thing I had learned always made him more calm. "Yours. I am yours." He pulled his face about an inch away from where it was before and loosened his grip some, but not much. "Damn right, baby. You're mine and will always be mine. You got that?" "Y-yes. I am yours."

Every time I had to do that, it lowered my self-esteem. I had done it so many times before that it didn't even matter to me anymore. I had started to feel useless lately, as if I shouldn't have even ever existed. I had started not feeling any emotions anymore and usually just stared blankly ahead at nothing in particular. The only thing that I felt at all anymore was pain.

When he had finally calmed down and backed off, I skulked to the bathroom, silently rubbing the throbbing spot on the back of my head. As soon as I got there, tears streamed down my face and I silently sobbed into my hands. When I said the only thing I could feel anymore was pain, I meant physical _and_ mental pain. I knew this wasn't healthy but I was deathly afraid of him finding me after I had left and beating me to a pulp.

I had fallen in love with him at a park when I first saw him. He was so unbelievably hot in his faded jeans and gray sports shirt. He had black earbuds in his ears and had stared at his phone the entire time. His biceps bulged practically screaming protein shakes and hours at the gym.

I wasn't very confident (that much hasn't changed) so I just sat there on the wooden bench, staring.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, the sky was a dark, almost black, hue. The very man that I had been ogling at earlier was hovering over me, asking me if I had a home to go back to. I shook my head, explaining that I had come out to my extremely religious parents recently who had seemed to had kicked me onto the street in half a breath.

As tears scratched the back of my throat, I finished my sentence. "...so then...they just told me that I was going to Hell...and said they wouldn't let a sinner live in their house..." my voice became raspy at the last couple of words. He looked at me with those big, innocent brown eyes and said, "Oh really? I'm bi. I know your struggle. You can come back to my house. If you want, I mean." Naturally, being the stupid and curious 16 year old I was, I came back to his house. He was a completely different person in the bedroom. Dominant, lustful, and a little violent. 

Of course, as I said before, I was stupid. I hung around. I hung around too long and then got myself in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic so it might suck...but I hope I didn't waste your time! I have a sort of crazy schedule so I might not upload for a while after this...but if this fic goes well then I will continue the story.
> 
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
